Accepting Change
by Luc91
Summary: Final part to ST, SC & CS. How will everyone cope with growing up? Will relationships & marriages fall apart? Throw in kids, affairs & everything else, can friendships survive all that? T&G Z&S C&T J&K R&A ON HIATUS Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. The Secret Revealed

Accepting Change

_**Summary: Final part to ST, SC & CS. How will everyone cope with growing up? Will relationships and marriages fall apart? Throw in kids, affairs, secrets and just about everything else but can these friendships survive all that? T&G Z&S C&T J&K R&A**_

**A/N: Hey I'm back with the final part of the school series or if people haven't read all of them, the sequel to 'College Struggles'. This isn't going to be my main priority because 'Kyle Bolton' is but I will try and update as much as I can. Please submit ideas and you will be credited because I don't have many at the minute. I have two main ones for Troyella, Ryelle and Zekepay but none of the others. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now I own nothing but plot and OC.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Secret Revealed

It had been 6 months since the gang graduated and moved back to Albuquerque. Troy and Gabriella had moved straight into their new home, Taylor and Chad were living with the Danforth's, Zeke and Sharpay with the Evan's in their mansion with Ryan and Annabelle, while Jason and Kelsi had too brought their own house after saving up. Michael, Christian (Chris is what I will call him) and Alexia were all around 18months now and very happy and active children. Everyone was now gathered at the Bolton's on a Saturday afternoon just relaxing.

"Mrs Bolton what are you doing?" Troy Bolton asked coming up behind his wife of just under a year, Gabriella Bolton.

"I'm getting the twins food ready why?" Gabriella answered as Troy took her hands away from the sandwiches she was making as one of her best friends, Taylor Mckessie took over.

"You should be resting. I thought I told you all of us would look after them. Now sit there and look pretty." Troy told her kissing her on the lips before going to find the twins.

"He's right Gabi you have to be careful because we don't want anything like what happened the other week to happen again." Taylor warned her.

"Taylor it was one time. I forgot but I promise I won't let it happen again. I learnt my lesson and after the lecture I got from Troy, Jack and the rest of the guys after because of it is enough for me to make sure it doesn't happen. I'm not completely irresponsible. Why won't you guys let me do anything? " Gabriella whined as Taylor shook her head at her best friend. A few weeks ago Gabriella had passed out due to her condition and had become very dehydrated.

"Gabriella when everything is over and everyone is safe and well then you will be allowed to do anything you want again, but for now you have to rest for the next few weeks to save all your energy." Taylor strictly told her.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and let my life pass me by." Taylor rolled her eyes at Gabriella's dramatic sigh.

"Troy!" Taylor called.

"What's she done this time?" Troy asked her walking back into the kitchen with amusement in his voice looking at Gabriella pout at him.

"She needs entertaining in some way." Taylor told her as Troy shook his head.

"Fine come on." Troy went over and picked her up, struggling, as Gabriella squealed. Troy carried her outside to where everyone else was. "I have a moaning wife who needs entertaining. Any volunteers?" Sharpay immediately was by Gabriella where Troy had sat her down. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy who laughed and walked off leaving Gabriella with Sharpay. Sharpay had barely left Gabriella's side whenever she was around or she was always with the twins. Sharpay had become very attached to the twins and between Gabriella and Troy they knew the twins had their favourite Aunt and Uncle. Sharpay and Chad.

"So when did you say I can kill Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay you aren't going to kill Troy just because he got me pregnant again." Gabriella told her. Yep that's right Gabriella was 7 months pregnant with their 3rd Child. Yeah the pregnancy was a shock just like it had been with the twins but everyone was happy about it. Even Jack and Lisa who were to say the least surprised but ecstatic at the thought of getting another grandchild.

Everyone was really busy at the moment in some way, Sharpay and Zeke, Ryan and Annabelle and Taylor and Chad were all planning their weddings, Gabriella and Troy obviously preparing for the new baby as well as looking after the twins and Kelsi and Jason looking after Michael. Troy and Gabriella had been spending a lot of time with Jack and Lisa as Gabriella couldn't really look after the twins on her own, so the two often helped out. Jack had retired as coach of the wildcats at the end of last year and Troy and Chad had taken over. Ryan and Sharpay had taken over control of the two country clubs their family owned, Jason made manager of the one in Albuquerque Sharpay owned. Zeke was opening a bakery where Kelsi would help out when she could while also being able to look after Mike (Gonna start calling him Mike rather than Michael). Taylor was the only other one going back to East High to teach Science. Gabriella would stay at home looking after the twins and when the time came the new baby while Annabelle too wouldn't work since her parents were very rich too.

The rest of the day the gang just hung out and relaxed after having worked all week. Not one of them had any idea as to what was in store for them now they were finally out in the real world.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Awful? I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but hopefully as I get more into the story it will become better and chapters will get longer. I will try and update asap! Please review! Thanks!**

**PS A lot of people have been reviewing 'Older Guy' recently saying they would love me to do a sequel but because I won't be doing a sequel I'm going to write a two shot basically summing up the whole story and adding other bits to it for after the epilogue. I just want to know whether if I do it people would read it because if not I won't bother writing it. Please review and let me now. Thanks!**


	2. Pink or White?

**Accepting Change**

**A/N: Hey thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you are all glad to see this back. Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the first one. I tried to put all the couples in this chapter too. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Annabelle, all the kids and any other OC's and the plot**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Pink or White

Troy had just put the twins to bed while Gabriella was lying in bed resting. Troy was the one who did most stuff for the twins at the minute since he wanted Gabriella to be as stress free as possible.

"Did the twins go down ok?" Gabriella asked as Troy came and sat next to her.

"Yeah. Lexi was a bit fussy but I think she should be ok." Troy told her as she leaned her head against him and Troy wrapped his arm around her while placing his other hand on her tummy.

"I can't wait for this little one to be born so I can start moving around properly again." Troy smiled as he felt their baby kick. "Are you happy Troy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I have the most amazing wife ever who has given me the two most precious kids in the world and is giving me another one. I don't think my life could get any better. Why do you ask?" Troy answered as she shrugged.

"I was just thinking the other day, since I can't do a lot else, how if we hadn't got together and accepted our feelings where would we be today." Gabriella looked up at Troy who was stroking her hair while he was looking at her lovingly.

"You want to know where I would be today if I wasn't with you? I would most likely be still playing basketball, maybe even professionally but I wouldn't be happy because I would be alone." Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't think if you were a pro basketball player you would be single considering how much of a hottie you are." Troy laughed.

"Me a hottie? I don't think so." Gabriella nodded.

"Well according to the cheerleaders in our year you were a hottie." Troy shook his head.

"Well where do you Mrs Sexy think you would be?" Gabriella gave Troy a look.

"Troy I'm not sexy. I mean look at me, I'm 7 months pregnant, I'm fat and I hardly still had before I got pregnant again my baby weight from with the twins." Gabriella complained.

"Yes you are sexy. To me anyway and who cares whether or not you are to anyone else. Also you never answered the question." Troy reassured her.

"I guess not. To answer the question, I have no idea what I would be doing right now if it weren't for us being together because if I had of been on my own when my mom died I'm not sure if I would have had enough strength to carry on, on my own. You were the one who helped me deal with losing my mom and to know that you always there for me makes my life worthwhile." Troy pulled her closer to him knowing how hard it was for her to talk about her mom.

"You know I bet your mom and dad are up there somewhere watching over you and their grandchildren proud of the beautiful young woman you've become. I know I'm proud of you." Gabriella smiled as she moved herself to a comfy position against Troy.

"I'm proud of you and our children too." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him before falling into a peaceful slumber while Troy just lay there and watched her sleep while keeping his hand on her big stomach trying to protect their little one already.

With Chad and Taylor

Chad and Taylor were round the McKessie's making plans for their wedding.

"So did you send all the invitations out Chad?" Taylor asked as Chad looked at her guiltily. "CHAD!"

"You are so easy to wind up. Of course I sent the invitations out. I can't wait a day longer to finally make you Mrs Danforth." Both their mother's who were there had tears in their eyes while their fathers just shook their heads.

"How can you be so annoying but yet so sweet?" Taylor asked as Chad wrapped his arms around her and pulling her out of her seat.

"Because only Chad Danforth can do that." Taylor smiled before she leaned in and kissed him only for their kiss to be interrupted by their parents clearing their throats especially Taylor's father who was glaring at Chad. "Is it normal to be scared of your dad?" Chad whispered in Taylor's ear as she smiled and nodded.

Sharpay, Annabelle, Zeke and Ryan

Sharpay and Annabelle both of course had their own wedding planner who was arranging their weddings. Ryan and Zeke made an agreement with each other to stay out of the girl's way and just let them do whatever they wanted and no arguing after the girls nearly called the wedding off just because Zeke and Ryan spoke up and suggested an idea.

"Where are the girls?" Zeke asked as Ryan pointed out the back. "More planning?"

"When do they ever stop planning? The last I was with them we were getting married in the back yard at sunset with white arcs. I walked back in after that leaving them to it." Zeke smiled and sat down next to Ryan and handed him a box. "Thanks. I think your cookies are the only reason I don't give up on all of this." Zeke smiled as Sharpay walked in.

"Hey baby." Sharpay kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat next to him and taking one of his famous cookies that she loved.

"Hey. How was your day?" Zeke asked as Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Good I think. I have a small problem though." Zeke looked at her confused.

"Anything I can help with?" Zeke offered as Annabelle came in to and sat in Ryan's lap.

"I think it's important you have your say. Soft pink or White for a wedding dress?" Zeke and Ryan looked at her confused.

"I thought that was the bride's job to choose her dress." Zeke pointed out.

"Well I can't decide what colour will look best and I decided since you will be the one getting me out of it later you should chose." Ryan started choking as Zeke smiled at Sharpay's face.

"Sharpay hello! I'm your brother! I don't want to hear that!" Sharpay shrugged as Annabelle laughed at Ryan and started to kiss him to take his attention from Sharpay.

"Well what do you prefer me in? Pink or White?" Sharpay asked again.

"I don't care what colour you wear or what you wear for that fact because to me you always look beautiful. I would love just as much if you wanted to get married in your pyjamas." Sharpay smiled and kissed Zeke. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy as sweet as Zeke and no one would ever break them apart.

Jason and Kelsi

Kelsi was playing with Mike as Jason stood at the door watching the two. Kelsi had never looked so happy. Whenever it was just the three of them the smile on her face never left it and Jason felt so proud knowing she was his.

"Dada!" Jason grinned as he heard his son call for him. Walking over to where he was playing with Kelsi he sat down and grabbed his hands where he helped him stand up.

"I can't believe he is walking already." Kelsi admitted as Michael walked to Jason.

"I know it feels like it was just yesterday he was born." Jason added as he held onto his son who was playing happily with his little basketball.

"Well I think he is definitely taking after his daddy since getting that basketball out of his hands is impossible. That's all you two are; basketball, food and sleep." Jason laughed.

"You forgot one thing." Jason told her.

"What?"

"You. Without you our lives would be horrible." Kelsi smiled as she leaned into Jason while Michael sat happily in the middle of his parents.

**

* * *

****A/N: Any better than the first chapter? ****I won't be updating this that often because I want to get 'Kyle Bolton' finished soon and I also have 'A Forced Reunion' but I won't leave it ages in between updates. Also I'm still struggling for ideas so if you have any please suggest them.**


	3. The Weekend Getaway Part 1

**Accepting Change**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry for the long wait but I've been trying to get this chapter right and plus I can only type one handed since I have the other in a sling now :( so I can't type very quick. I started this Friday night and only just finished. This chapter is dedicated to****Chaylor4Lyfe**** for all the great ideas she suggested. I have split this chapter in two and hopefully should have the next part up soon. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabelle and other OC's plus the plot. **_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Weekend Getaway Part 1

Everyone had gone away for the weekend to out in the middle of nowhere, renting a few quiet cabins, including the gang and all their families since they all decided to get together for a catch up. But the weather had gone from being warm outside when they arrived to a thunderstorm in a few hours since, getting worse with every minute that passed, which meant they had to stay inside. Gabriella was sitting down on her own watching over the sleeping twins in the beds since she didn't feel like being with the others at the minute because for the past 24 hours she had been having slight pain in her back and stomach but she assumed it was because she was tired.

"You two really are precious to mommy just like your baby brother or baby sister will be." Gabriella grimaced as she placed her hand over her stomach before panicking when she felt a trickle down her leg and an even sharper pain shoot through her.

"Mama?" Gabriella looked at Alexia who had woken up while Gabriella tried to breathe through the pain.

"Hold on sweetie, mommy just needs to call daddy." Before Gabriella could say anything else someone else called for him.

"DADA!" Gabriella smiled as she looked at her daughter. A few seconds later Troy appeared at the door.

"What's the matter Lexi?" Troy asked picking her up as Gabriella groaned causing Troy to look at her. Troy instantly saw the pained look on her face. "Gabi what's wrong?" Troy bent in front of her and realized what was wrong when he saw her grasping her stomach. "Gabi you can't be in labour, you're not even 8 months yet."

"Well I think I know that." Gabriella sarcastically spoke. "Just get me to a damn hospital!" Troy winced at the anger in her voice.

"Stay there, I'm getting my mom and dad to help. I'll get someone to call an ambulance." Troy sat Alexia back in bed; the little girl knowing that something was wrong didn't try and protest at being put down. Troy rushed back in with Chad, Jack and Lisa following. Troy and Chad helped get Gabriella up while Lisa called for an ambulance and Jack picked up Alexia while keeping an eye on Chris.

"Damn."Lisa threw the phone on the table.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks rocking Alexia hopefully back to sleep and picked up Chris while taking them out of the room and into one of the other cabins where the others were staying.  
"The line is dead." Lisa states simply. Troy and Chad helped her to lie down on the bed in the room, Troy lying behind her to help.  
"Troy what are we going to do? I can't do this here." Gabriella cried in pain slouching down into his arms as he wraps his arms underneath her own lifting her back up, while his mom grabs hold of her hand squeezing it tightly.  
"You can do this baby, the baby won't be ready to come yet, you'll be in labour a while yet and the storm will be over soon. We can keep trying to get service and they'll be out to us in no time." Troy whispers in her ear softly trying to reassure her but it's obvious in his voice he is just as scared the fact that their baby is coming two months early and that they were in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where a local hospital was to get to one themselves.  
"My mobile isn't working either." Chad tells them as he slams his mobile shut while Gabriella moans as another contraction hits.

With Jack and everyone else

"How can Gabi be in labour now? She isn't due for another 2 months." Sharpay states the obvious as she paces the room with Alexia in her arms as Jack holds Chris. Everyone was sitting there worried for Gabriella and the baby.

"Do you think something could be wrong with the baby?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know I hope for Gabriella's sake that the baby will be ok because I don't think Gabriella could handle it all if she lost the baby." Taylor spoke up.

"Why does everything bad happen to Troy and Gabriella?" Kelsi said, saying exactly what everyone else was thinking but hadn't spoken.

"I guess everything seems to happen to those two because everyone knows how in love they are and if they stick together they will always pull through." Jack answered as everyone agreed as Chad came in.

"What's happening?" Sharpay asked walking over to him.

"She's in bed now because we still can't get through. I came over to ask if you could all keep trying while we help Gabriella." Chad explained.

"Yes just get back over to them and come get us if anyone needs anything or something happens." Taylor told him as he walked back out.

"Looks like we're in for a long wait." Jason stated.

Back with Gabriella, Troy, Lisa and Chad

"I can't do this anymore." Gabriella screamed as another contraction hit. Gabriella didn't know how much longer she could last, two hours had passed and the storm had still not calmed down outside and everyone still hadn't been able to get in contact with anyone, the contractions were getting closer together and the pain was unbearable. Gabriella just lay in Troy's arms while he supported her and held her close to him, stroking her hair soothingly and whispering calming things in her ear, even occasionally singing the odd thing, while Lisa and Chad held each hand nervously. Lisa had just got up telling them she was going to check if any of the others had got through yet.  
"Gabs just keep in there, the storm will be over soon and you will have this baby at the hospital with the epidural and everything will be fine." Chad told her seeing the scared look on her face.  
"Do you really believe that because it's not getting better and I don't think this baby plans on waiting?" Gabriella got out through gritted teeth between breaths as another contraction hit.

"That's it baby, breath, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." Troy said reassuringly looking down at her as she looked up at him from her position now in his lap as he continued to stroke her hair softly.

"Any luck?" Chad asked as Lisa came back in.

"Not yet but they said they will keep trying. It will be ok sweetie we can do this." Lisa turned her attention to Gabriella trying to reassure the scared girl in front of her. Gabriella could only hope that she was right because the pain was becoming unbearable. She didn't know how long she could last like this with each contraction that hit, she was deteriorating and just wanted to sleep, and breaths were becoming fewer. As the next contraction hit she found herself gasping for air.

"Her inhaler where is it?" Troy yelled panicking. (A/N: I know she didn't have asthma in the last few but let's just say she did but it was never bad :))

"I'll get it." Chad quickly went to grab her bag and try and find her inhaler. Gabriella closed her eyes as Troy stroked my face softly worrying like my mad.  
"It's going to be ok baby." Troy whispers trying to calm her breathing down.

"Here." Gabriella opened her eyes to see Chad throwing the inhaler to Troy, their basketball skills coming in useful for throwing.  
"Sit up a little babe." Troy instructed lifting her gently and placing the inhaler in her mouth giving it a few squirts.

Back with the others

Jack had gone back across to see what was happening and found Chad rummaging through Gabriella's bag after her inhaler before disappearing again. Jack went back over to the twins and the others not wanting to get in the way. Trying his cell again as he walked back in he was surprised when he got through.  
"Yes please we need urgent help my daughter in law is having a baby right now and we are stuck inside because of the storm, she has asthma and is not coping well." Jack quickly said rushing it out so that he could get the information across after everyone had been trying unsuccessfully over the past few hours to get through. "They're on their way. I'm going back next door to tell them." Jack quickly ran back next door.

With Gabriella, Troy, Lisa and Chad

The three were watching Gabriella struggle to regain control of her breathing when Jack knocked on the door and walked in.

"The ambulance is on its way." He told them as Troy looked at Gabriella who screamed in pain when another contraction hits and tried to keep her eyes open but it felt like they were being glued shut together as all the voices started to fade out.

* * *

**A/N: ****Will Gabriella and the baby be ok? Will help arrive on time? I'll try and update soon! Please Review! Thanks! **


	4. The Weekend Getaway part 2

**Accepting Change**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second part. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Weekend Getaway part 2

Troy looked down and started panicking when he saw Gabriella's very pale face and closed eyes."Gabi! Come on you can do this! Wake up please!" Troy cried stroking her sweaty face softly while Chad fanned her frantically trying to cool her down as they tried to get her to come back around. Everyone knew this wasn't good."Gabs come on you got to deliver my new favourite little one." Chad added as Gabi's eyes started to open slowly as she tried to regain focus and what was happening.

"That's it baby you can do it. I'm here with you; you and the baby will be fine, breathe just like we have been told in our Lamaze classes." Troy instructed remembering techniques they had been taught while trying to reassure her everything was fine although not sure if it would work when he's voice gave away how much he was panicking. Amanda was sitting at the bottom of Gabriella keeping an eye on how she was doing just praying to god that help arrives before the baby was ready to be born. It was obvious how much pain Gabriella was in. It was also obvious just how weak Gabriella was getting and how much she needed to be in hospital, l none of them being able to bear to see her like this and the fact the baby was two months early.

"What are we going to do if she has the baby here?" Chad asked. "It needs to be in hospital so that they can rush it off to special care. What happens if it's really small and can't breathe? We won't have a clue what to do." Chad panicked as Troy carried on helping Gabriella with her breathing. "Chad don't worry. Help is on its way." Amanda told him softly trying to keep Gabriella's spirits up but the look on her face told Troy and Chad she wasn't quite so sure."I can't wait any longer."Gabriella shouted in agony squeezing Troy's hand tightly as she lay in between his legs, her head slumping further down his body as she struggle in pain."Help will be here any minute baby, you got to wait just a while longer." Troy told her wiping the sweat from her face with a damp cloth. Troy knew if she delivered the baby here and not in the hospital it was going to be so painful and that the baby would have a high chance of not making it. Even the chances of Gabriella making it through would be slim."I can't." Gabriella screamed crying as she started to push. Troy looked at his mom change positions seeing Gabriella push while she checked underneath her dress."She can't wait any longer. I am certain that she is fully dilated, that's why she's started to push. We are going to have to do this because if she waits any longer the baby will get distressed." Amanda told Troy who could tell by the tone in her voice that she was worried as Jack reappeared to check on them.

**Troy's P.O.V**

Hearing the worry in mom's voice didn't make me feel any better, in fact it made me feel worse about it if that was possible. My wife is going to give birth, two months early, during a storm, while we are stuck in a cabin with no medical help what so ever. "Jack get down here, Chad you take Gabriella's other hand and help Troy with Gabriella ok."Mom instructed trying to take control over the situation knowing that this is the only option we have left.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Gabriella you need to start pushing now." I look up and hear Amanda tell me. I can no longer see her clearly due to my vision is blurry as tears sting my eyes, I can't describe the pain I am feeling right now, I felt like giving up it seemed like hours since my water had broken. I should be in a hospital with drugs and help. I couldn't do it here. What if my baby doesn't survive because I do something wrong?"I can't do it anymore" I cry through the pain as I felt Troy stroke my head kissing my forehead softly."You can babe it will be ok."Troy looked down at me smiling. Ugh does he even know how much pain I'm in right now.

"Do you want to do it for me then?" I scream at him, he gulps as he looks down at me not saying anything else for a moment. I squeezed both his and Chad's hands tightly as I push once more.

"I can see the head." I hear Jack say. "Come on Gabs, you can do it. Push!" Chad encouraged me as I hear a knock on the door and within moments paramedics and a doctor appear in front of me. Quickly moving out the way, Jack and Amanda let the doctors take over.

"It's a boy!" I hear the doctor exclaim minutes later. I look up at Troy through my blurry eyes tears falling rapidly seeing his grin. "Why can't I hear him, is he ok?" I cry looking up at Troy. I don't know what I would do if he isn't ok I want my baby.

"He's just small we just have to clear his airway." Looking up I saw the doctor explain. Sitting up slightly, I managed to see the paramedic take my baby over to the side to examine him. "I love you." Troy told me looking down at me as he strokes my hair softly, seconds later I hear the cries of our son fill the room."I want to hold him." I looked at Troy."I know you do but they have to check him out." Troy said squeezing my hand.

I have another son. Wow! I can't describe how that feels I look down at my wife I couldn't be any more proud of my wife as I look down at her, she's given me another son, we are parents again and it's the best feeling in the world. However I can't help but feel anxious as I watch them take my son away and hear no sound escape his lips but I have to stay strong for Gabriella. The doctor and paramedics are here I know they will do all they can for Gabriella and our baby."I love you" I tell her looking down at her stroking her hair softly, relief fills me as I hear the cries of our son fill the room.I look at my son smiling as he hears the sounds of his son's cries fill the room. I look to Gabriella and I couldn't be more proud of the two of them, they both mean so much to me and they have given me another grandson.

**Troy's P.O.V**

An hour later, Gabriella and I found ourselves in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The two of us stared over at our son as the doctor and one of the paramedics paid attention to him as he lay there in the incubator. The doctor had told us that he should be OK but needed to get him to the hospital before we knew for certain. The little boy was so small and beautiful. He had my eyes and his mothers brown hair. Looking back across to my wife as she lay out on the table in the ambulance I saw she was sleeping peacefully although she was breathing with the help of the oxygen mask. The labour was really painful for her, and because of her asthma she found it really hard to breathe at times and had passed out straight after our son was born. Her eyes stirred and moments later she was looking up at me. I smiled down at her softly after being with her the last few hours my love for her grew even stronger than before if possible. She amazed me. She had to go through so much pain to provide us with our third little miracle. I was going to look after them all that was for sure.

**

* * *

****A/N: So will Gabriella and the baby be ok? Please Review! Thanks! **


	5. Important AN

Important A/N:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was going to update last night some of my stories but while I was out I collapsed because of some medicine I'm on so now I'm having to take it easy for a while and give myself chance to recover from everything. I'll try and update soon but please bear with me.

Luc x

PS I have added a link to the music video in full for 'You Are The Music In Me' from HSM2 to my profile! Its so sweet!


	6. Perfect For Now

**Accepting Change**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews! IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Perfect For Now

Troy and Gabriella were standing in the hospital corridor listening carefully as the doctor spoke.

"He is small but he's a fighter I can tell. His lungs are a little small so he will need to stay in the incubators for a while until they are fully developed but everything else is fine." The doctor explained to Troy and Gabriella as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as they looked into the room where their son was. "It might be a few weeks yet until you are allowed to take him home. However, we will arrange for a transfer to Albuquerque General so you are closer to home." The doctor finished as a nurse walked over to the two of them.

"Do you have a name ready?" The nurse asked.  
"Yeah it's..."Gabriella told her.

Jack and Lisa had arrived at the hospital along with Chad and Taylor leaving the others in charge of the twins. The four of them were now in the room with Troy and Gabriella and their new son.

"Oh look isn't they adorable. He's so tiny." Lisa commented starting to get all teary eyed as they looked at the little boy in the incubator.

"He's the spitting image of the two of you perfectly combined." Taylor added as she leaned against Chad.

"What have you called him then?" Chad asked as Gabriella nodded at Troy to tell them.

"Everyone this is Daniel Lewis Bolton." Troy told them as they all looked back at Daniel.

"Aww he's so adorable. That name is perfect." Lisa told them as Gabriella and Troy smiled proudly at their little boy.

After the four left, Troy and Gabriella were lying in her bed while she rested.  
"I'm so proud of you Gabi. You were so strong today; you went through so much pain just to give us another son and I love you so much for that." Troy told her gratefully.  
"I couldn't have done it without you, I love you too." Gabriella spoke softly, fighting not to fall asleep but not succeeding. Troy smiled as he kissed her forehead softly before easing himself off the bed to go check on their son closing the door behind him.

3 weeks later, Gabriella, Troy and everyone else were back in Albuquerque. Daniel was still in hospital but everyday he was getting stronger and stronger and was now breathing fully on his own since his lungs had developed to the point of not needing any assistance. Troy walked back into the hospital happily. They were letting Daniel go today and he could finally go home. Troy smiled as he walked with the twins in each arm and stood by the door watching Gabriella gently rock Daniel back and forth.

"Mommy!" Alexia and Chris called as soon as they entered the room. Gabriella turned and smiled as she walked over to them and kissed them both on the forehead. Troy and Gabriella, along with Jack and Lisa, had been alternating nights so someone was always at the hospital with Daniel because Gabriella couldn't bear the thought of him being alone. That meant also someone was also always with the twins if they weren't at the hospital with their parents and new baby brother.

"Can you believe that we are finally getting to bring him home?" Gabriella said as they walked out. Gabriella had already signed all the discharged papers so that Troy didn't have to wait around with the twins.

"I know it's great." Troy said as he buckled the twins into their car before taking the baby seat from Gabriella and placing Daniel safely in the car.

The five Bolton's arrived home. All the way home the twins were constantly babbling about something while Daniel just slept.

"Finally home." Gabriella sighed as she and Troy got their three children out of the car.

"Come on let's get them all into bed." Troy said as he grabbed the carrier with Daniel in and Chris while Gabriella picked up Alexia carefully before locking the car door and making their way to the house.  
"Surprise!" Gabriella and Troy jumped while the twins woke up and Daniel started crying at the sudden loud noise caused by all their friends and family. Troy gave everyone an annoyed look as he placed Daniel's carrier down and handed Chris to Sharpay before picking him up.

"Shh." Troy gently rocked him placing him on his shoulder while rubbing his back and tried to soothe the baby back to sleep. "Thanks so much for waking him up." Troy commented sarcastically.

"Give him to his granddad." Jack said taking him from Troy and cooed over his grandson while quietening him down.

"Oh look at him. Isn't he adorable; the spitting image of both his mother and father." Sharpay said as she stood next to Jack while holding Chris still.  
"I know his beautiful just like his Mommy."Troy commented as Gabriella rolled her eyes.  
"He looks as much like me as he does you though and if he is anything like his daddy he is going to be a real heartbreaker." Gabriella told him laughing.

"Gabi I think someone needs their mommy." Jack walked over to her as Gabriella smiled when she saw Daniel sucking Jack's thumb.  
"Thanks." Gabriella took him from Jack as he took Alexia from her watching Daniel snuggle into her as she started to walk off upstairs.

"Wow it's been a long day."Troy sighed that evening as he collapsed on the bed after finally getting rid of everyone else. Gabriella smiled as she turned to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Troy can we make a promise now?" Gabriella asked as he looked down at her and nodded. "No more kids for another few years now because we have three now all under three and I don't feel like we can handle anymore yet until these three perfect kids we have get older." Gabriella said. Troy laughed.

"Agreed. I think we need to give the others time to catch up with us too. Who'd you think will be the next one to have a kid?" Troy asked as he ran his fingers through her soft brown locks.

"I can see Jason and Kelsi having another one soon and maybe Sharpay and Zeke." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah I would say Sharpay and Zeke too because Sharpay is so obsessed with everyone else's kids. I wouldn't be surprised if as soon as they get married they start trying for a baby." Gabriella nodded tiredly. "I love you Gabriella Bolton."

"I love you too Troy Bolton. I love you too." Troy kissed the top of her head as the two slowly fell asleep.

With Zeke and Sharpay

As soon as Sharpay closed her bedroom door she collapsed on her bed next to Zeke.

"Tired?" Zeke asked as she nodded.

"Being busy planning the wedding plus looking after Alexia and Chris for half of tonight has really tired me out not that I minded looking after them because I love them to bits." Sharpay told him as she got changed into her silk pyjamas and climbed under the covers, curling up to Zeke.

"What you thinking about right now?" Sharpay twisted so she could look at Zeke.

"Us. Our future. How I can't wait to get married and finally become a Baylor." Zeke smiled.

"Aren't you worried about losing your maiden name of Evans?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Nope because I want to be officially yours. People judge me automatically before they even know me just because I'm an Evans. They think I'm all rich and snooty but that's not me at all." Sharpay explained as he kissed her.

"You're right. That isn't you at all. You are one of the nicest and loving people who would do anything for her friends or family. That's part of the reason why I love you so much. Plus you do have a very good figure." Sharpay laughed tearfully at Zeke's sweetness.

"Won't you go off me though soon when we have a baby because I'll get fat?" Sharpay clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had said. Embarrassed she turned away from Zeke.

"I'll love you no matter what size you are and if you were to get pregnant with any child of ours I wouldn't see you as fat I would see you as a very sexy pregnant woman. So I'm guessing you want to try for a baby soon?" Zeke said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back so that she would look at him.

"I don't know why but whenever I'm around Gabi or Kelsi there is just something about them that I get jealous of because they look so happy and I figured it's because they're moms and that's really what I want to be. I want to have a baby once our wedding is over because I love you Zeke and I don't want to be an old mom, I want to be young." Zeke smiled.

"I promise once our wedding is over you and I will start trying for a baby because I love you too and I know we're ready for this too." Sharpay grinned as she pulled him into a passionate kiss as they had a small make out session before falling asleep.

With Chad and Taylor

Chad and Taylor were up in her room watching a movie. Chad had noticed since they had left Troy and Gabriella's, Taylor had been very quiet and had hardly said two words to him.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Taylor told him not convincingly enough for Chad.

"No you're not. Something's bothering you, please just tell me Tay. I can see its really getting to you and I hate the thought of something getting to you." Taylor sighed as she sat up.

"I'm just worried about Gabriella and the wedding." Taylor finally admitted.

"What about Gabriella and the wedding? Are you saying you don't want to get married?" Chad asked as Taylor shook her head immediately.

"No it's not that. I'm just worried how we will become once we are married and how things will change. Also I'm worried in case Gabi has another meltdown like she did last time after having the twins. What if she does and we're not there for her. I mean she has twins who are 2 and a new born so she is going to be so stressed and worried over things that I think she could snap and push herself over the limit. I mean for Kelsi she can just turn to her mom or dad if she needs help or wants to talk or advice but Gabi bottles everything up because she doesn't have any family to turn to apart from Troy's and all of us but it's not the same as having your own parents there." Taylor confessed as Chad pulled her into a hug.

"Taylor, even once we're married things will never change. The only difference to now will be we will have rings as signs of our commitment and you will be a Danforth all coming from one small piece of paper. As for Gabi, I can't say she will or she won't have some kind of breakdown but we just have to believe and have faith that she will come to one of us if there is any kind of problem. If it makes you feel any better so that you will stop worrying about her being stressed with the kids how about every few weeks we take the kids from them so that they can have some relaxation time to themselves?" Chad suggested as Taylor looked at him and smiled.

"That is an amazing idea. I knew sometimes you could help." Chad grinned proudly at himself for coming up with that as Taylor kissed him.

With Kelsi and Jason

Kelsi had just finished putting Michael to bed after they arrived home from Troy and Gabriella's.

"I can't believe how fast time is going with Mike." Kelsi stated as she sat down in bed next to Jason.

"I know before we know it he will be in kindergarten. It feels like just yesterday we went and got married and you found out you were pregnant. Then you giving birth. Life has changed a lot since then." Jason commented as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Tell me about it. You know after witnessing Taylor, Annabelle and Sharpay having to plan their weddings, I'm glad we just went and got married without telling anyone because it just seems too much stress. I bet even Gabi is glad Troy did everything near enough when they got married. Do you ever regret getting married so young?" Kelsi asked as Jason thought about it for a minute.

"No. I love my life now and wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Yeah I do miss sometimes being able to go out whenever I feel because I have a family but then when I do go I miss the two of you like hell and it helps me realize that the only things apart from my family that is important to me is you and out son. I want to give our son the best life ever." Kelso smiled.

"Me too. I feel the same about going out but then when I am hating it but something else I miss is having a real adult conversation like this and not a baby one all day." Jason shook his head.

"You know you love it really because before you know it he will have grown up again and you will miss it." Jason reminded her.

"Yeah I guess. Come on let's go to bed, I'm tired." Kelsi said standing up and pulling Jason up too as they slowly descended upstairs.

With Ryan and Annabelle

Annabelle was sitting on the floor in their room painting her nails while Ryan was lying on the bed.

"You nearly finished?" Ryan asked, his face still buried in his pillow.

"I just need to wait for them to dry. I'm just going to change and I'll be back." Annabelle leaned over and kissed his head before walking into their on-suite bathroom.

Moments later Annabelle walked back out and climbed in bed next to Ryan.

"Ryan?" Annabelle started nervously. All she got was a 'hmm' out of Ryan. "Are you sure you are still happy for us to get married? I mean I know I can be a complete bitch sometimes and I just feel like you don't have a say because I've taken over and I'm sorry if I have made you feel pushed out but I just really want to get everything right and want to get the best for you." Ryan turned over and wrapped her in his arms.

"Of course I'm still happy to marry you. Yeah I would like a little more say in this wedding but to be honest seeing you so happy organising it all is good enough for me. All I care about is you, me, the priest and our closest friends and family there to see us get married because I don't really care about anything else. As long as you become my wife I will be happy." Annabelle smiled as she pulled Ryan into a passionate kiss as things quickly heated up between the pair.

To everyone for now their lives were perfect but knew more things were on their way because it wasn't common for their group to go long without any problems.

**

* * *

****IMPORTANT A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but to be honest I'm bored with this story at the minute and things aren't coming to me so I'm going to be putting this story on hiatus until I can get back into writing this. I have too many other ideas I want to use in my other stories. I tried to make this chapter extra long and leave no cliff hangers because I don't know when I will start this story up again. I'm really sorry once again but please check out some of my other fics! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and hopefully I won't be away from this for too long! **

**Luc x**


End file.
